


Sleepy Afternoon

by sgracestann



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, For these two adorable boys, I had to get this out of my system, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgracestann/pseuds/sgracestann
Summary: Nico wakes up late in the afternoon after pulling an all-nighter to Will, who is 100% motivated to annoy Nico in every way possible.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 7





	Sleepy Afternoon

Nico woke slowly to sunlight filtering through the shades in front of the desk he was slouched over, drool sticking to his face and several pages of the book he had been reading. Drowsily lifting his head, he looked over to the noise that had disrupted his dreamless sleep. Will was lounging on Nico’s bed, loudly slurping from a steaming mug.

“Do you have to do that?”

“Nico, it’s three in the afternoon. I’ll be as loud as I want,” he responded, setting his mug down with a _thunk_. 

Nico rolled his eyes and dragged himself over to the bed, snuggling up to Will, who wrapped an arm around him. “Babe,” Nico whined, “I was up until 9 am this morning. Let me sleep.” 

Will gave Nico a soft smile and pulled his even closer, watching as Nico’s heavily lidded eyes closed. Will reached over and pulled the scrunchie out of Nico’s hair, and gently pushed it back, running his fingers through the freshly washed strands, still damp from a shower the night before. Nico visibly relaxed, loosening the grip he had on Will’s torso. As Nico’s breathing slowed, and he drifted into a half-asleep state, Will picked up his mug and brought it to his lips. Trying hard not to laugh, he slurped as loudly as he could. 

Nico groaned, and sat up, smashing his head into the mug and sending it flying across the bed. 

“Will! My white sheets!”

“Nico! My perfectly brewed cup of Earl Grey!”

Nico rubbed his forehead, feeling a welt already beginning to rise. “You’re gonna have to fix this,” he said pointedly.

Will grazed his thumb over the affected area. “There, I healed it. Do you want me to kiss it better?”

“Of course I do.”

As Will leaned in, Nico grabbed a pillow and smacked it into Will’s face. “Ha!” he laughed, triumphantly. “Gotcha.”

Will crossed his arms. “Well, I guess you’re not getting any kisses then.”

Nico leaned in close enough that he could feel Will’s breath. “Oh, really?”  
Will rolled his eyes and cupped Nico’s face in his hands, leaning in close enough that his lips almost touched Nico’s. “Yes, really.” With that, he got out of bed and picked up the mug, moving to leave the cabin. 

“Wait, Will, you can’t just leave me here.” Nico gave him a longing look from his place on the bed. 

“Yes, I can, babe. I still have stuff to do with my cabin today. Plus, as your doctor, I’m prescribing bed rest until you catch on the sleep you’ve lost with your insane study schedule.”

“At least let me have a kiss goodbye?”

Will cracked a smile. “Just one.” He walked back to the bed and gently placed a kiss on Nico’s dry lips, brushing his thumb across Nico’s jawline. Fast as lightning, Nico wrapped his arms and legs around Will, pulling him on to the bed. 

“Can’t leave now, can you?” Nico cackled. 

“Nico!”

Nico looked up and grinned at him. “Hehe, sucks to suck.”

“Okay, I’ll stay here. On one condition.”

“Anything for you,” Nico said, kissing Will on the nose.

“For the love of the gods, please put on some chapstick.”


End file.
